


wait for me, we'll fly the wind

by tedros_is_a_raging_bisexual_disaster



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Everybody Has Parental Issues, F/F, F/M, M/M, idk ill think of more tags later, inspired by ivy by Taylor swift, nicphie supremacy, tagatha is an unholy mess of miscommunication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedros_is_a_raging_bisexual_disaster/pseuds/tedros_is_a_raging_bisexual_disaster
Summary: Sophie of Gavaldon is a princess, engaged to King Rhian of Foxwood. There's nothing she wants more than to leave her tiny, backward kingdom of bad memories and live out her happily ever after with her fairytale prince.She never expected everything to go wrong, and that she would have to spend three months living on a ratty old farm in the middle of nowhere. She definitely didn't expect to fall in love with the farmer's snarky daughter...___basically a nicphie au based around the song ivy by Taylor Swift. I didn't come up with this au, @thebluxforxst came up with it and she said I could write it.Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Agatha & Nicola (The School for Good and Evil), Agatha & Sophie (The School for Good and Evil), Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Anadil/Hester (The School for Good and Evil), Hort/Nicola (The School for Good and Evil), Kei/Rhian (The School for Good and Evil), Nicola/Sophie (The School for Good and Evil), Rhian/Sophie (The School for Good and Evil), hicola is barely in it don't worry
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	1. wouldn't you like to marry Prince Charming?

“I always forget how much of a Sleeping Beauty you are, Jesus Christ.”

Sophie woke to glaring sunlight, struggling to sit up and plucking the fresh cucumber slices from her eyes. She, a civil person, had been sleeping on her back with her arms crossed in her lap, her long golden hair in a neat braid. The bright sunlight told her it was only about 6am. 

Scowling at the black-clad figure standing next to her curtains, she snapped, “What the hell are you doing here? You know I don’t wake up till seven thirty. And do you have to wear those horrible cloaks? They’re terribly ugly, and do nothing for your figure.”

“Can you ever go five minutes without insulting my fashion sense?” Agatha asked, pushing her hood back and flopping down on her bed. “It’s November, and everything you ever suggest to me is paper thin and pastel coloured.”

“Because that’s what’s in style, Aggie,” Sophie sighed. “And you didn’t answer my question. What are you doing here?”

“I came to give this to you. From the esteemed King Of Camelot.” Agatha handed her a letter.

Sophie shrieked and fell off the bed.

“Aggie- King Rhian- addressed to me- OH MY GOD!”

Agatha stared down at her, unimpressed.

She sat up, adjusting her embroidered silk nightgown and studying the envelope. “Oh look, it says ‘The Princess Sophie of Gavaldon’! Not even my full title!”

“Yeah, cause there’s room on that envelope for all your million middle names.” Agatha snorted, getting up to see if Sophie’s maid servant, Dot, had left her chocolates like she had promised to. Vanessa was notoriously strict on sugar for her daughters.

“Still,” she sniffed. “Disrespectful. The stationary’s nice, though…

“The letter begins,  _ Dear Princess Sophie, I understand that we are to be wed in less than four months _ … Aggie, don’t wander off!”

The sullen princess shuffled out of the closet. “Sorry,” she said through a mouthful of Snickers. “Want some?”

“You know I’m on a diet! And peanuts make me feel positively ill-”

“Yeah, yeah, okay. Get on with the letter.”

Huffing delicately, she began.

“ _ Dear Princess Sophie, I understand that we are to be wed in six months' time. I thought it would be rude of me to not send you my affections, but I am unsure whether this sort of private correspondence is approved by our courts so I would rather you not mention to anyone that you received this letter. _ ”

“That’d be why the stablehand instructed me to bring it straight to you...”

“Shut up, Aggie.” 

She read eagerly on. 

“ _ Just yesterday I was delivered your portrait, and I must say you are the most beautiful young woman I have ever seen in my eighteen years. I can hardly wait for the day we will be a union, ruling Camelot together. You will be the best queen these lands have ever seen, I do not doubt. _ ”

“So no pressure then.”

“Shush!  _ I will eagerly await a reply. Yours truly, King Rhian Pendragon.  _ Can you believe this!”

“Yes. I always expected Mother to marry you off to the most handsome, influential, charming prince in the Endless Woods. I’ll admit I was a little surprised when you got a king, but I suppose nothing but the best is good enough for Princess Sophie.” 

She noticed Reaper pawing at her feet, and picked him up and put him in her lap. “I’ll be getting some ugly old baron who’s already been divorced three times and has six annoying children for me to nanny.”

Sophie wasn’t even listening. “Ooh, isn’t he so lovely and charming?  _ Yours truly _ … and he’s eighteen, less than a year’s difference. I can’t wait to get his portrait, I bet he’s ever so handsome…”

“I reckon he’s gonna be a gigantic prick,” said Agatha, ripping open a Mars bar. “I mean just look at the way he writes. He’s probably an incredibly stuck-up privileged boy-king who’s never done a single day’s work in his life and spends all day looking at his face in the mirror and brushing his perfect golden hair.’ She paused to take a bite, and through a mouthful of chocolate added, “Actually, you’ll have a lot in common. Never mind.”

Agatha got kicked out of Sophie’s room.

______

All week, all Sophie could talk about is King Rhian, his perfect teeth and perfect charm and perfect skin and Agatha wanted to rip her damn hair out. 

“Oh isn’t he so perfect, Aggie?” she lamented, brushing her hair in the gilded mirror. She had been presented with his miniature the day before, and had instructed Dot to sew a pocket into all of her gowns so she could carry him around at all times. (Unsurprisingly, Rhian was classically handsome, perfect proportions with reddish-brown hair and sea-green eyes. Agatha wanted to vomit.) 

“Perfectly revolting.”

She threw the hairbrush at Agatha’s head.

“Stop it!”

“Then stop bringing him up every second of every day! I do not want to hear about how much you reckon you’re gonna kiss King Rhian’s ass in six months!”

“Can’t you just be happy for me, Aggie? I’ll finally get my chance at real love... what?” 

Agatha’s face had lost its colour, and even Sophie could read the hurt on it.

“Yeah. Only chance.” She turned away. “I need to get something from the library.”

Sophie frowned. What had she said?

______

After much pacing and thinking over her words from earlier, Sophie went and found Agatha in the library. She was sitting hunched on the floor, reading  _ King Arthur _ . 

Sophie sat down next to her.

“Rhain’s dad was a pig.” Agatha said, not taking her eyes off the page.

“Your point?” Sophie tried and failed to sound gentle.

“He probably raised his son the same as him. You’re gonna be miserable, like Guinevere was.”

“Arthur died when Rhian was seven.”

“Already on a first name basis, are we?” Agatha snorted. “Pretty sure you could get excecuted for that.”

“Come on, Aggie. Don’t you get that this is my dream?”

She didn’t say anything for a minute or so.

“...I’m just scared that you’ll dedicate your whole life to this boy and he turns out to be horrible. I don’t want you to get hurt, so I have to constantly remind you that he won’t be the perfect paper cut-out you’re dreaming of. Otherwise you’ll get your heart broken.”

“But you know me better than that, surely? Aggie, you know I wouldn’t be that stupid.”

Agatha gave her the meanest side-eye imaginable. “Yeah, I do know you better than that. Better than you do, apparently… lord, Sophie.”

… Sophie has to wonder if she’s right. But if she is a hopeless romantic, she got it off Vanessa, and was it really a bad thing?

“Just… guard your heart carefully.” she said. They sat in silence for a while, until a maid came to fetch them for supper. That wasn’t all of it, but Sophie didn’t know how to ask.

______

_ Dear King Rhian, _

_ Receiving your letter was such a delight; of all my many suitors, you are the first to have extended the courtesy of reaching out to me and not mentioning my dowry. Of course, in all likelihood you already know what it is and were simply being polite, but it was still pleasant to read.  _

_ You’re the most handsome man I’ve ever seen in my life; and my entire palace’s walls are covered in portraits of famous fairy tale princes who won love at first sight through their good looks. You, my dear, outshine them all.  _

_ I cannot wait until the day we are ruling Camelot together as king and queen - yours truly, Princess Sophie of Gavaldon. _

  
  



	2. a less-than-welcome surprise

King Stefan had summoned his two daughters to the throne room, obnoxiously early on a cold May morning. They stood before their parents in their best dresses, posture ramrod straight, eyes demurely lowered and hands clasped in front of them.

Sophie sighed - gosh, if that were true. In actuality, while _she_ was the above described picture of royal perfection, Princess Agatha was… not.

Slumped and scowling at the ground with her scuffed clumps poking out the bottom of a too-short patched up stained black dress, she fiddled anxiously with her collar - which only brought more attention to how the unsightly rash was flaring up angrily.

Both Sophie and Queen Vanessa tried to conceal their impatience at Agatha’s impetuousness. Sophie succeeded, Vanessa failed. 

“Princess Agatha, please stand up straight,” she snapped. “And by the way, you must tell your handmaiden to order new dresses immediately. No child of mine may dress like a common vagabond.”

Agatha flushed red. “Callis sent you a letter asking for new dresses, Mother. They never arrived.”

The queen dug her bejewelled nails into the upholstery of her throne. “Surely she could have simply ordered them herself? If she is incapable of doing so she may need to be dismissed. After all, I would never want you to be stuck with a second-rate household staff.”

“She used to order my clothes herself, but you banned her from doing so after you disliked my dress for the Spring Ball last year.” 

Sophie could tell that Agatha was getting angry, and she knew what happened when Agatha got mad at her mother.

“Father, is there any particular reason you summoned Princess Agatha and I?” she interrupted, effectively pausing the argument.

The king started, ripping his eyes away from one of Vanessa’s ladies-in-waiting.

_Yeah._

“Oh, yes, uh. Darling, would you like to tell them?” 

“Ah, yes. So. My dears,” she smiled directly at Sophie while Agatha continued to glower. “The two of you turn eighteen in four months time, and it isn’t long after that that Princess Sophie will be the new queen of Camelot. The court is concerned about your lack of experience with the queenly duties you are soon to inherit. 

“Which is why it has been decided that the two of you will be going on a diplomatic mission to Putsi in a fortnight. The objective is simple, there is a trade deal that needs to be signed. The Empress has already expressed willingness to sign it, you don’t need to worry too much about that. The trip will simply be an opportunity for you to learn more about the real world and how to behave in a foreign court. It should be good practice for when we travel to Camelot in October!”

Sophie’s head spun. _Leaving Gavaldon…_ well, there was nothing she wanted more, was there? Behind her, the chubby lady-in-waiting was still making heart eyes at Stefan, and he was trying in vain to keep his attention on his family. _Putsi… somewhere far away… with Aggie…_ but no Vanessa. Oh. She would gladly go a few months away from Stefan, but what was she supposed to do without her mother? How was she supposed to be at events, without Vanessa hissing over her shoulder what to say, who to talk to, when to bow and when to smile. Well she’d just have to learn it, she supposed, or get Agatha to. 

“Darling?” 

Sophie realised she’d been silent too long. “Um.”

“Isn’t it good news?” Vanessa asked with an indulgent smile.

“Oh- oh yes, yes of course. Fantastic news, Putsi is such a charming little kingdom, isn’t it Aggie? I hear pearls are the absolute height of fashion there at the moment, how fabulous is that? We must pack plenty, in that case. Did you know the Empress’s eldest son was rumored to have defeated a dragon last year? If I weren’t already engaged I would-”

“Stop jabbering.” Vanessa’s moods had a habit of switching drastically and suddenly, which happened then. “Head down to breakfast now, the both of you. I will send someone to inform you of the finer arrangements this afternoon. Run along.”

“Yes, Mother.” 

As they left the throne room, Sophie finally noticed that Agatha’s rage had turned to despair. So caught up in her own thoughts, she hadn’t noticed her sister was holding back tears.

“Aggie? What’s wrong? Isn’t this a good thing? You hate Gavaldon more than I do, won’t it be fantastic to get away for a few months?”

Agatha shook her head, and the tears broke loose. “Are you fucking kidding me? A whole new kingdom, a whole new snobby court, a whole new bunch of nobles to hate me? At- at least _here_ I know who the snobby nobles _are_ and Mother allows me to skip functions and court meetings. I _know_ it’s because she’s embarrassed of me, but I’m not complaining if I don’t have to hear the bloody Lady Barbera whisper about my acne... Putsi’ll be so much worse… it’s _all_ the worst parts of Gavaldon, but unfamiliar and even more judgemental.”

Sophie winced. “But,” she said, watching the ladies-in-waiting file out of the throne room to breakfast. “Not _all_ the worst parts of Gavaldon.”

Agatha followed her gaze, and snorted when it arrived on the Lady Honora, chatting happily to the lady behind her. “You think I care what that bloody old man does in his spare time? Not like I’m emotionally attached to his and Mother’s relationship. He could run off with her, for all I care.”

 _What?_ She’d always figured Agatha took as much issue with their father’s infidelity as she did… 

“What’s got you looking like your cat died?” 

They both jumped. Lady Anadil had a habit of approaching so silently you didn’t even notice her.

Agatha sniffed, drawing herself up straight and wiping her tears with her sleeve.

“Mother and Father are sending us to Putsi for a few months, to _“learn more about the real world and how to behave in a foreign court”_ , before we travel to Camelot for the wedding. In fact, you’ll probably be coming too.”

Sophie stifled a groan. Anadil and her didn’t get along, despite her and Agatha being close friends. She wasn’t entirely sure Anadil wouldn’t try to drown her, alone on a ship in the middle of the Savage Sea.

“That’s why you were crying? C’mon, it’ll be a whole new bunch of stuck-up rich folks for us to terrorise. It’ll be fun.”

Agatha looked close to crying again. 

“Oh god, calm down.” It was an understatement to say Anadil didn’t like emotions. “Where’s Dot when you need her… fuck. Okay… um…” she awkwardly pat Agatha’s arm. “There, there…? It’ll be alright? I mean, at least you’ll get away from Vanessa, right?”

Agatha had to laugh at her feeble attempts at support. “Yeah, I suppose. Not much use though, when the entire court will be a manifestation of the most odorous parts of her personality.”

( _God_. Sophie and Agatha had an unspoken agreement to just accept the other’s intensely varying views of Vanessa, but Aggie really made it hard sometimes.)

“Yeah…” 

“Still, not like you have a choice, right? We’re going, so we may as well make the best of it. I’ll tell Hester, we’ll get to work finding boil potions and permanent green hair dye. Putsi’ll be fun, I’m telling you.”

Hester, or the Countess of Ravenswood, had recently been sent from her home kingdom of Ravenswood to live Gavaldon court indefinitely - no one knew for sure why, but the rumour was that she had purposefully injured a visiting dignitary and she was sent away in an effort to prevent scandal or another incident. Naturally her and Anadil had become fast friends, but she had also taken an unexpected liking to Sophie’s obnoxious maidservant Dot, which no one quite understood. Sophie hated all three of them, but they were friends with Agatha so unfortunately she had to put up with them.

Still unhappy but slightly more composed, Agatha tried for a smile. 

“Yeah, while that sounds like a lot of fun, it may not be the greatest idea. I’m already on thin ice, and Hester… “

“Eh, we’d never get caught. C’mon, are we going to keep standing here all morning or are we going to breakfast?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapters are so short, hopefully as I get more practise I'll start writing more. anyway here you go!


End file.
